A Spells' Turning
by MistressOfDeathSarena
Summary: Usagi, a witch, gets attacked by werewolves while investigating a 'haunted area' and transforms into a werewolf herself. What will Mamoru, master of werewolves and now Usagi's master, do with her?, full summary inside


Imagine the characters thusly (as introduced):

Brenna Serena

Lillith Luna

Gilroy my own creation

Leroux Mamoru (Black)

Ancel Zoisite (Second in Command to Nephrite) (Yellow)

Armand Kunzite (Mamoru's Lead General) (Black spotted)

About a month ago my teacher Lilith and I started receiving reports from the people living near an abandoned farm on the outskirts of the town. They reported missing livestock, strange noises and small children going missing during the night. People were seeing odd creatures go in and out of the building. The creatures frightened everyone and no one knew what to do. So they came to us, the only magical people in the area who could help to prevent any more attacks. Lilith sent me to the farm to investigate while she stayed back at the cottage researching the occurrences.

Standing in front of the barn, I felt a mystical force pulse from within. Pushing that aside, I began studying the structure itself. The barn was a classic two story building. Originally red, it had faded to brown. A nondescript house was attached to the back of the barn. Bushes and tree stubs grew along its perimeter and vines climbed its height. The surrounding grass was a dying green. An eerie chill hung around the barn like a cloak.

I crossed the dead yard and stood at the doors entrance. The magical pulse from before almost knocked me over as I approached. With every step closer, it seemed to grow stronger. I peered inside the double doors at a careful distance and examined the insides through the evening gloom. The inside of the barn was open and seemed larger then it did on the outside. There was a second level and a balcony without rails to the left of me. To the right of the doorway was a support beam surrounded by piles of hay. It looked as if animals had slept there. Above the hay there was a work counter which was set back into the wall and about 4 feet off the ground. A hallway was directly in front of where I stood but it turned to the left and I couldn't see where it lead.

I stepped through the doorframe and was struck by the dark magic. My body began to lift off the ground and I realized a spell had taken hold of my body. I tried casting a spell to get my feet back on ground but it wasn't working. This was near impossible considering without vanity I was the third most powerful witch in the world. From the gloom I saw three creatures approach. I recognized them as wolves. They seemed to not be under the floating spell, meaning they were the ones who had cast it. This would explain a lot about what was going on.

I realized they were werewolves then. They were all large, as most werewolves are. They began to surround me; one to my right, one in front, and one on the ledge. The one on the balcony was the largest and seemed to emanate leadership. He had a midnight black mane of fur with no discolorations. The one on top of the workstation to my left was the smallest of the three and looked to be the youngest. He had yellow tan fur, small ears and a piece missing from the left ear. The one to my front was slightly smaller then the werewolf on the balcony. He too had black fur but had patches of yellow mixed in. There were a few scars on his face; the most notable were three over an eye.

The midnight black wolf growled and lunged from the balcony at my floating body. I dodged the beast and spun horizontally, narrowly missing the spotted wolf from in front of me who had also leapt. The yellow wolf had yet to do anything, but waited in anticipation. I heard a thud behind me and felt a searing pain on my shoulder. The wolf to my left took the opportunity to leap at me but I was able to propel myself backward and out of the barn. A shock of pain hit my body as I fell onto my back, the floating spell disappearing.

I began crawling/ staggering across the yard to the other side of the street where I saw Gilroy, the man who had followed me to the barn. Gilroy was a rather chubby man around 6 feet tall. He had a growing bald spot on his head and a brownish red, neatly trimmed mustache above his lip. His eyes were brown and would dash from side to side from nerves. He's the type of man you'd expect to find working in a cubicle 14 hours a day with no life of his own. He had followed me there, warning me against entering for the fear I'd never return. But I had foolishly gone into the barn, thinking my powers would protect me from any 'strange' creatures that might have been lurking there. I was proved completely wrong, however, and knew now that my arrogant mistake would cost me my life.

I reached Gilroy on the other side of the street. He looked at me worriedly and asked where I was hurt. I reached behind and felt my back where pain was coursing from the wound. It must have been at least a foot long and nearly an inch deep. I thought about what I had learned about werewolves from Lilith and remembered wolfs bane could prevent the werewolves curse if applied quickly after receiving an injury from a werewolf.

"Wolfs bane! Get me some wolfs bane!" I shouted to Gilroy, who was almost frantic at the sight of my blood.

I pointed to the forest behind him and he ran off in search of it. I knew if I didn't treat the werewolf's gash soon, I would either die or turn into a werewolf. Gilroy returned shortly with his arms full of the foul smelling plant and began rubbing strips of it into the wound. (A/– yeah I know that wolfs bane just doesn't grow wild like this, but it is my story so shoosh) I cringed from the pain, as he wasn't being too delicate about it. He was in too much of a hurry to not notice a gang of wolves creeping towards us from the barn.

The largest wolf with the midnight fur was called Leroux. The other black wolf with yellow patches name was Armand and the smallest wolf, the yellow one, was named Ancel. They followed Leroux across the street to where the human and witch were. As they drew closer, Leroux, the alpha male of the pack, gave silent orders as to what the other two would do.

'Ancel, you must get the wolfs bane out of her before she dies. Get it far away from here, but be careful; it can kill you within minutes.'

'Armand, kill the male and hide his corpse. We don't need humans snooping around. (A/N; Brenna doesn't count because she is a witch) If you can help it, destroy his identification before you leave him.' With those telepathic words, Leroux moved in on his prey.

Armand snuck up behind Gilroy and attacked him. Before his screams could register in Brenna's fading mind, they were cut short by a swift bite to his neck. After Armand dragged the silent body of Gilroy away, Ancel padded over to the woman and carefully clawed the wolfs bane out of the wound. Ancel disappeared into the woods with the herb. Leroux jumped at Brenna, using the extra force to make another deep gash on the her back.

She screamed in pain as the incision was made and promptly began crying out. Leroux quickly covered her mouth with a half human hand and muffled her screams. The first gash on her back began to close and heal with a faint glow, the second gash soon following. Where first contact was made, Brenna's upper right shoulder blade, a padded paw scar appeared. Leroux grinned triumphantly as the mark formed itself and nodded in approval. The scarring proved the witch was worthy to be a werewolf and part of his clan. The scar also meant her body had accepted him as its new leader.

Brenna's body began to pulse and then began to morph at this point, growing larger. Her legs and arms turned into those of a wolf while her hands and feet turned into paws. The hair that covered her body, even on her face, started turning an off-white color and grow. Her face elongated and her mouth transformed into a snout. Leroux had let go of her snout at this point and transformed back into a wolf.

Brenna's ears became pointy and furry, and shifted to the top of her head. Loud ripping noises could be heard as her clothes tore and fell to the ground in tattered rags. A white furry tail grew from her hindquarters. As the transformation commenced her mind cleared of everything except the excruciating pain. All the while Brenna was moaning and howling in pain. Finally, a snow-white female werewolf lay before a pleased looking Leroux. Brenna came to, her mind completely blank and heard a voice inside her head.

'Can you stand? Can you walk?'

'Yes, I think I can.' Brenna responded in a trance like state, standing on all four legs. She shakily took a few steps forward when she heard the voice in her head again.  
'You need to eat. Follow me.'

Brenna wordlessly agreed and followed behind Leroux. Brenna chased awkwardly after the wolf and saw another black wolf join him ahead of her. She heard panting behind her and found a yellow wolf tagging along. She ran faster, catching up with the two wolves and saw a shadowy farm ahead.

The wolves bounded over the barbed wire fence that surrounded the farmer's fields. Cows lay everywhere on the ground, asleep for the night. The pack headed towards a large cow on the edge of the field near the forest. They slowed down and soundlessly encircled the sleeping bovine. Leroux leapt for its throat and a muffled gurgle rang out. The other two wolves joined the first and restrained it, slowly killing the cow together. She heard a guttural growl come from Leroux and the two other wolves backed away from the dead cow. Dragging the cow behind him effortlessly, Leroux sprang over a fence and delved into the darkened forest.

Brenna, Armand, and Ancel followed him at a small distance, meeting up with him in a clearing where he stood awaiting them. Armand and Ancel stood by as Leroux began eating the cow. Brenna stood by and watched, waiting for the voice to speak to her again. When Leroux was finished eating, he called Brenna over to the carcass and demanded she eat. As she approached, Armand and Ancel tried joining but Leroux growled at them, sending them back. Brenna ate viciously, not knowing how hungry she really was. When she was full, she backed away from the dead cow. Ancel and Armand leapt upon the corpse and ate loudly. Leroux approached Brenna and began silently talking with her.

'Are you full?'

'I am.'

'Sleep now, little one.' As Leroux said this, drowsiness overcame Brenna and she felt heavy with slumber. 'Sleep'.

With those last words, Brenna fell into darkness.

TBC...

Disclaimer: I do own this. Everything about it. Hehe, you don't hear that too often. Thanks for reading this if you did. R and R please and life will be much happier for me. And most likely you too. Hazzuh to wonderful dream inspirations!

This is the once again edited version of the first chapter, with only the footnotes changed and things capitalized. Chapter two is being worked on as you read this, so it won't be too long.


End file.
